


When it rains at night.

by changgusmile



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, this is my first fanfic dont judge lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgusmile/pseuds/changgusmile
Summary: Laying in the rain was always Hwitaek and Jinho’s thing.
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Kudos: 6





	When it rains at night.

**Author's Note:**

> tw/// referenced suicide and heavy angst

Laying down in the rain was always Hwitaek and Jinho's thing. 

No matter how busy their schedules were, they would always find time to lay together and watch the rain fall.

Sometimes Jinho would complain about how he couldn't quite hit the high notes in their new song, and Hwitaek would just reassure him with a light smile saying " I know you can do it "

Sometimes Hwitaek would be stuck on a song not being able to come up with any lyrics, and it would be Jinho's turn to tell him " I know you can do it." 

Sometimes they would say nothing, just laying in comfortable silence watching the rain fall. those were Hwitaek's favourite days. He felt like he didn't have the pressure of being the leader and producer on his shoulders anymore, he felt free.

" What's wrong? " Jinho could tell Hwitaek was upset. He knew why too, but he thought maybe it would make him feel better to let it out. 

" I dont want you to leave."

The six words Jinho has been hearing way too much lately. He already had to comfort the maknaes while they cried, he knew Shinwon Changgu and Hongseok were acting weird around him. He knew Hwitaek would tell him this soon, after hearing it from the 7 other members and all the fans he thought it would hurt less, but hearing those words come from Hwitaek made his heart hurt.

" I know, but I have to."

He replies with a sad smile. Hwitaek just shrugs and turns to the window. It was a cloudy day, and cloudy was his favourite weather. Not too hot and not too cold, just perfect. 

Jinho watched Hwitaek stare at the window, he got up to leave, thinking it would most likely be best to give him some alone time. As he walked out..

𝗗𝗿𝗶𝗽, 𝗱𝗿𝗼𝗽. 𝗗𝗿𝗶𝗽, 𝗱𝗿𝗼𝗽.

" Rain. " Hwitaek whispered, looking up at Jinho. 

Jinho knew this was the last time in a while they would get to do this. He knew soon he wouldn't see Hwitaek for months, and that he wouldn't have enough time to visit him. Jinho held onto his hand with a soft smile as they walked out together.

They laid outside in silence. but not the comfortable silence they normally had. All they could feel was

𝗣𝗮𝗶𝗻.

It had been seven months since Jinho left, and it didn't hurt any less. " How is Jinho doing?" Hwitaek read a comment from a fan while he was doing a vlive. " Really good! " He said with his biggest possible smile.

𝗟𝗶𝗮𝗿.

Hwitaek hadn't talked to Jinho since he left. Of course that wasn't Jinho's fault, he had called many times, Hwitaek just never bothered to pick up. 

Rainy days went from being Hwitaek's happiness, to his worst nightmare. Nothing about the rain brought him confort anymore, because all he could think about was 

𝗛𝗶𝗺.

Hwitaek was enlisting soon. he didn't want to admit it but he was terrified. He was too preoccupied sulking about Jinho to pay attention to the rest of his members. Enlisting meant, no more stupid jokes from Shinwon, or random back hugs from Hyunggu, and worst of all, no more seeing his members he loved so much. He felt terrible for not spending time with them during the months he had left. He was a 

𝗙𝗮𝗶𝗹𝘂𝗿𝗲.

He could hear it from outside the bathroom.

𝗗𝗿𝗶𝗽, 𝗱𝗿𝗼𝗽. 𝗗𝗿𝗶𝗽, 𝗱𝗿𝗼𝗽.

The constant reminder that he was alone. That nothing could comfort him, even the droplets that fell from the sky. What normally would make him relaxed and happy, was 𝗰𝗵𝗼𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 him. He couldn't breathe. Maybe it was the rain, or maybe it was the bath water that he pushed his head under. Either way it made his head spin, with thoughts of Jinho.   
Jinho holding his hand when he was scared, Jinho hugging him when he was crying.

𝗝𝗶𝗻𝗵𝗼 𝗯𝗲𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗵𝗶𝗺. 

He couldn't take it anymore.

" Hey, Hwitaek you in there? " 

" 𝗛𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗮𝗲𝗸? "

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my first work :)) i hope it wasn’t too bad


End file.
